New threats
by Lavaman
Summary: Just an average day for everyone but the remaining KG scientists as they find out if they're "experiment is a success
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the Jak and Daxter Universe just the idea for this story.**

(Takes place just after Jak 2 before Jak 3)

Our story unfolds in the grimy headquarters of that KG bashing Underground. Torn as usual examining his maps for the hundredth time that day. His communicator beeps and deftly he picks it up, eyes unfaltering from the afore mentioned maps.

"Go ahead," he states in his oh so gravely voice. A pause as the other speaker sates his case. "WHAT!" he shouts scaring a lonely and lost pedestrian outside, "When did you find out about this!" Another pause, "Alright I need to tell Jak."

Speaking of which, the famed hero just so happens to be just outside the garage of a certain female mechanic. Perched atop his left shoulder the ever-annoying Daxter continues his rant only to be interrupted by Jak's communicator blaring.

"Dax can you hand that to me," he asks.

"Sure Jak," answers Daxter, obviously annoyed about being interrupted. He hands over the small box, which Jak switches on and Torn's face appears.

"Jak the Kg have a new deathbot, as far as we know they only have the one, but we need you to investigate anyway, its located near the power station," says the apparently annoyed and worried head of the Underground leader.

Jak merely nods in acceptance and turns his side off. He hijacks the nearest zoomer and is off.

"You know even though the stupid baron is gone, may he rest in pieces," the last added under his breath, "and his daughter in rule, you'd think that we wouldn't have too worry about those krimson freaks.

"I know Dax, but there's nothing we can do but kick their asses until they fully surrender,"

"Well I still say they shoulda' done that sooner,"

"So do I Dax, So do I,"

Continuing their trip in silence the heroes don't realize jus what's in store for them at the power station.

**Soooooo… Not bad I think but if you see anything that would appear to be amiss tell me even if it's small ****tell me**. **Any way please review and hope you enjoyed chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay second chapter Known about this since I posted it just felt like making you who read first chapter wait awhile.**

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter**

Having sat in near silence for the rest of the trip (not to mention a few near crashes along the way) Jak and Daxter arrive at the area specified by the tattooed wonder. Surprised to find nothing here, Jak jumps off the still in motion zoomer and it blows up against a pillar that holds up the walkways in this section.

"Nice park job," Daxter jokes from atop his friend's shoulder, "hope the owner had insurance."

From somewhere in his head, Jak hears warning bells go off. Turning to see the cause, Jak walks straight into a solid mass of nothing at all.

"What's the matter buddy, you stopped there,"

"Somethin's wrong Dax there's something here we just can't see it"

"Is that so-" Daxter starts before crashing into the object himself.

Jak stifle's a chuckle as the bells ring louder this time. He picks up his friend and rolls away from two jets of light that land right where he and Daxter were just standing. Daxter, having gotten used to this sort of thing happening finds his way onto his friend's shoulder pad again.

Two more shots come and connect with Jak in his leg and chest. He groans but looks for the source and sees nothing, there are no sounds or KG cruisers, which in fact is extremely rare and he takes note of that before dodging to avoid a few more shots. Putting on his goggles and flipping through the settings Keira had added but a month or two earlier, to no avail. For if this machine was here it was in the worst possible location for any of the regular culprits that hint at invisibility. Mainly because the heat was sporadic and took odd shapes from the wires and the few cold spots were in the red as it was, electro magnetic signature were of the charts because of the proximity to the power station, and night vision was blinding at this time of day.

Not willing to give up though, Jak tried moving to where he and Daxter first bumped into the object. Not surprisingly though it was longer there. A few more shots, but this time instead of light or some form of beam there seemed to be some balls of what looked like grenades. Thinking quickly Jak jumped on his jet board and hid behind a pillar and waited a few seconds for the blast that didn't come. He looked a round the pillar, what he saw surprised him the balls had turned into land mines on contact with the ground. Careful to avoid these, he stepped out still unable to find the source of the gunfire and mines. He figures he's got one chance left hi finds the nearest water line and ruptures it sending fluid everywhere and knocking our hero off his feet and sending Daxter flying into a newly visible giant robot.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAK," Daxter screams after seeing what he's just slammed into.

"I'm coming Dax is," his only reply before one of the robot arm dispatches him with a quick flick, like one relieves themselves of a bothersome fly. It picks up Daxter and throws him at Jak who catches him deftly before he could crash into a wall. Jak grabs his blaster and fires at the giant mechanism. It doesn't even shrug as the fire bounces off the polished hull. So he switched mods and tried the Vulcan fury to no avail. Just another swat from the great robot and a few more mines. Switching to the peacemaker and firing at the thing's head. The odd part was that as the shot never reached the robot fully, it seemed to disappear. So what does Jak do, he shoots again same thing. Not quite realizing, still, he shot again. Daxter having watched the effort in futility, finally chimed in saying, "Jak you realize his isn't working right."

Jak replied, "ya I know but how often do I get to use this thing without killing everything and everyone in sight."

"True, true," Daxter replied glazed, "but you do realize that this thing is still trying to kill us."

Avoiding one of its massive arms, Jak merely nodded. Noticing that there was a chance he could climb the arm. Waiting for his chance, Jak let it swipe him, but instead of letting himself be thrown aside he clings on. This was no simple task of course, but Jak was able to hold on nonetheless. The robot now confused where it's target was started to spin in order to try and find Jak. This only made it harder to hold on.

After a few second of searching, it seemed to give up and walk away. Jak thinking this was his chance, started to climb the arm but unfortunately when he reached the shoulder part of him was exposed to the camera eyes. It took it's other arm and merely scraped him off. Jak was angry, no, Jak was downright pissed. He could barely feel his dark transformation occurring but he most definitely enjoyed the results.

**A/N: sorry this took forever to finish but I got it and there's most definitely going to be another chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay third chapter… lets just get on with it.**

Dark Jak had emerged but he wasn't done yet not by a long shot. He felt the power of the eco expand in his chest, his arms, and legs. Some thing new was happening. He was growing not twice but thrice his size. He now stood at the same height as the machine.

He aimed a punch but missed. Some proximity sensor must have picked up the motion of his arm. It twirled and tried to kick Jak. With his new size Jak hadn't lost any of his speed and easily dodged the kick launching a barrage of punches of his own, which the machine dodged or deflected.

With a good parry the robot struck Jak full on in the stomach. Jak, out of breath collapsed, and received the worst pummeling of his life. Even worse than anything that happened in prison. It seemed this form couldn't be damaged but could feel all the pain as if it were actually happening. Amazingly, Jak stood up, barely. He tried to hit it with a dark bomb but it just absorbed the eco like it did the peacemaker.

Jak being out of eco and ideas couldn't figure anyway to kill this monstrosity of technology that seemed to get stronger with every attempt at destroying it. But what happened next would surprise any of the citizens that were either too stupid to runaway or too brave for their own good. Jak rushed it again only to be met with the same reaction as the last few times he tried this. Failure. He was bashed aside yet again.

He then proceeded to rush it again and again. Every time meeting with failure. But what wasn't noticed was the hole in the hull that was increasing in size with every attempt. A hole that soon became ottsel sized. On the final attempt Jak stuck Daxter in the crevice and let himself fall back to see his buddy work. Luckily for the both of them the creators didn't include internal pressure switches or gauges so Daxter made it to the core without incident. He then proceeded to rip out all the essential looking components. Until the ticking noise that blast bots made was blaring in his ears.

He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to Jak then. BOOM. The entire thing went up in flames and shrapnel rained down. Jak walked away as if nothing had happened wondering where he might find Keira later for… well I'll leave that up to you.

**A/N: I can't believe that everyone seems to forget the most fun and powerful of all the oracle's power-ups for dark Jak. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
